1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic patch for treating pain capable of alleviating pain dramatically by compression with metallic grains or crushed stones by a treatment method in accordance with a classification of a cause of pain into tenderness, an induration, or both of the tenderness and the induration determined after clarifying the cause of pain by pressing with a pressing bar or fingers (mainly, a thumb). The present invention has been made based on the finding of the presence of a geographical boundary in a tender area and/or the presence of an induration on a skin as the cause of pain.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a human body, autonomous nerves are disturbed due to emotional internal factors such as extreme stress and overfatigue caused by pressure of work, which causes a neurological disorder or neurological deterioration. Further, the nerves may also be damaged due to external factors such as sprain.
Further, the control of a muscle is also disturbed due to the neurological disorder, deterioration, or damage, which deteriorates the muscle to cause an induration of muscle fibers.
The neurological disorder, deterioration, or damage, and muscle induration cause pain. The neurological disorder, deterioration, or damage, and muscle induration may be shallow and narrow, or may be deep and wide. Thus, in order to alleviate pain, it is necessary to ameliorate the neurological disorder, deterioration, or damage, and muscle induration, etc. in accordance with the condition.
In order to ameliorate the neurological disorder, deterioration, or damage, and muscle induration, etc., a method of alleviating pain by the administration of a painkiller or a drug in Western medicine or by the acupuncture or moxa cautery in Oriental medicine has been used. However, as the specific cause of pain has not been clarified, treatment is currently conducted unthinkingly with respect to a portion in which a patient complains of particularly strong pain subjectively or a nerve block (upper nerve), i.e., a so-called route or point in Oriental medicine, a tender point, etc.
Further, as simple amelioration means, there are known massage, rest, icing, compression, elevation, etc.
The “massage” refers to flexing “stiffness” that is an induration part.
The “rest” refers to the static treatment of allowing a tissue to recover by fixing a damaged part or preventing the risk of causing damage.
The “icing” refers to applying a cold pack or an ice pack to the periphery of an affected part to allow a blood vessel to contract.
The “compression” refers to fixing a site of pain to bring about a rest.
The “elevation” refers to elevating a damaged site to accelerate a blood flow returning to a heart to reduce the accumulation of body fluid.
However, according to these amelioration means, a human body's capacity to heal is merely expected, and hence, it takes a long period of time for full healing. Further, in some cases, these amelioration means may cause chronicity.
As more simple amelioration means, there is a therapeutic patch for a skin that can be used at home. For example, a therapeutic patch is known, in which a composite granular matter including a metallic solid material formed of powder of pure cold, etc. and an ore material containing 75% or more of a quartz component is fixed to a central part of a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet with the former located outside and the latter located inside (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-209973).
The object of the therapeutic patch is as follows. That is, when the therapeutic patch is attached to a route or a point of a human body, the thermal function of a far infrared radiation and the energy of minus ions act on the route or the point directly, the radiation and ions being generated from the ore material, etc. of the composite granular matter located at the central part of the sheet.